


Potter-Malfoy Household

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It was their 3rd year in hogwarts, Harry was in his cabin with his friends and Professor Lupin when the dementor attacked him. When he woke up to worried looks from his friends, he knew he had fucked things up for himself, another year of crazy shit for the golden trio. As he walks into the great hall, and sat next to Ron Weasley, he heard someone calling his name. He turns to the table next to him, and Draco was leaning over his seat to talk to him.





	Potter-Malfoy Household

It was their 3rd year in hogwarts, Harry was in his cabin with his friends and Professor Lupin when the dementor attacked him. When he woke up to worried looks from his friends, he knew he had fucked things up for himself, another year of crazy shit for the golden trio. As he walks into the great hall, and sat next to Ron Weasley, he heard someone calling his name. He turns to the table next to him, and Draco was leaning over his seat to talk to him.

“Potter! Is it true, you fainted just now?” Draco asked him.

“Go fuck yourself, Malfoy.” Ron replied him, as he puts his arms over Harry, turning his attention back to the front. Harry just sighs.

Harry retreated back to his room, feeling tired and exhausted from the attack. He sat by the window sill when an owl tap on his window, a piece of a parchment was attached to its talons. Harry knows the owl very well, he took the parchment, and pats the owls head, who snuggles closer to him, since it was a cold night, Harry took out a snack and gave it to her. Harry read the small note, and he smiles. He knows too well who’s handwriting.

He walks up to the owlery, taking long strides up the stairs, as he reached to the very top, the smell foul smell hit his nose, but he smile as he saw the young boy sitting by the window ledge, watching the beautiful night sky.

“Isn’t it a little too late to be awake now, Draco.” Harry said, as he walks up to the boy.

“Harry! How are you feeling right now? I told you not to come if you’re tired.” Draco said, as he turns to him and sat up straight.

“How could I say no to this beautiful sight, I thought you were the Slytherin Prince, didn’t know you were the Owl Prince too.” Harry teased him, as he sat next to Draco.

“Come on Harry, I never wanted to be anybody’s prince alright.” Draco sighs.

“Not even my prince charming?” Harry said, as he rest his head on Draco’s shoulder.

“You know it’s impossible for us right Harry? I really love you Harry, I really thought it was a summer fling.” Draco said, as he rest his head on top of Harry’s messy head.

“I really wish things would work out for us, and I don’t want it to be any summer fling. I want us to be together.” Harry said.

“Writing to you during Summer break was great, being able to talk to you, to be able to roam the beautiful london street with you was really the highlight of my summer, I had loved those times we had together and I will miss that, honestly.” Draco said as he kissed the top of Harry’s head.

“Then why stop Dray? Why can’t we love each other like how we did during summer? What’s the difference right now? I mean yes we’re back in school, but we could still date, we could still spend time together.” Harry said as he sat up and looks at Draco.

“Because it’s us right now, we’re not just Harry or Draco, we’re Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. We have our own pride to uphold. I mean I’m not afraid to be out of the closet, but what if people found out about you, about us. Wouldn’t that hurt your feelings? What would Ron think? What would Hermione say? Honestly how would our houses react? Yes I want to love you Harry, I really do. But is it worth it, risking both of our lives to be hexed by other students?” Draco said.

Harry looks at him, knowing that if he went any further into this conversation, he will not just lose Draco, he would lose any chance of them having their happy ending. He cups Draco face, he smiles at him and he leans forward, kissing his soft lips, he tried to express his love and longing in that kiss, he could feel the wet tears on Draco’s cheek, he just continued to kiss him, hoping to seal it with a kiss.

“It was nice to see you again.” Harry breathes out as soon they pull apart.

“Goodnight Potter.” Draco said, as he got up from his seat and walked away. Not turning back, as he was about to disappear.

“Goodnight Malfoy.” Harry sighs, he then continues to sit on the window ledge, as he watch the lonely empty sky.

It was 10 years later, Draco was sleeping soundly in his bed, he had a rough day at hogwarts, and finally it’s first day of summer, and he gets to be at home with the love of his life,until this morning the love of his life decided to draw the curtain open, making the sun shine on him, scratch that, they’re no longer the love of his life.

“Good morning Dray.” he said, as he leans down to kiss Draco on the cheek. Draco groans and nods.

“Come on baby, it’s the first day of Summer, get up baby.” he said again.

“For god sake Harry James Potter- Malfoy! It’s the first fucking day of summer, couldn’t you be a sweetheart and let your husband sleep in?” Draco said, as he pulls the covers over himself.

“Well I could be a sweetheart and let my husband join me in the shower later on, if he gets up now and eat his breakfast.” Harry said, as he pulls the cover of Draco.

“But I just floo here yesterday, and I’m tired baby. Please let me sleep in today.” Draco whines as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes.

“Hunny, you can take a nap later, Andromeda is sending Teddy over in awhile, didn’t we promise to look after him during summer, so she could take a break.” Harry said, as he sat closer to Draco, kissing his messy blonde hair.

“Where the hell do you get your energy from? I’m purely exhausted from teaching the kids in school.”Draco whines, as he leans onto Harry’s chest.

“Well can’t blame you, they did say the position for Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is a cursed position, but well you did survived your first year, didn’t you. And well we aurors are trained to be awake early.” Harry said.

“You might be my husband, but you can’t lie to me, you had that energy potion again, didn’t you. You can’t lie to me baby, I know when my potions are missing. Go ahead and make breakfast while I freshen up, before Teddy gets here.” Draco said, as he slaps Harry’s chest, and got out of bed. As he was about to head to their bathroom, their fireplace signals an arrival.

“Daddy Draco!” Teddy greets him,as he rans over to Draco’s legs and hugging him.

“There there Teddy my dear, your Daddy Draco looks like he just woke up. Be careful my dear.” Andromeda said, as she walks over to them.

“How have you been Draco?” Andromeda greets him, pulling him into a hug

“I have been great, Andro. How about you? Is your back still killing you? I could brew you some more potions.” Draco said as they pulled apart.

“I’m alright my dear. Where’s Harry?” Andromeda asked him.

“I’m here Andro!” Harry said as he got out of their bedroom.

“There you are, I’m sorry to trouble the both of you to take care of dearest Teddy here.” Andromeda said, as she sat on the sofa.

“No it’s okay. It’s not like everyday I get to spend time with my god son.” Harry chuckles.

“Come here Teddy, let me see you.” Harry said as he walks up to Teddy.

“No! I want Daddy Draco only!” Teddy said.

“Well can’t you see, he wants his Daddy Draco, not Papa Harry.” Draco chuckles, as he held Teddy close to him.

“Well teddy, I guess when you’re 11 then you will realise that you rather have an auror dad then this professor, he will torture you.” Harry teased them.

“No worries Teddy, you will be my favourite student, can’t blame you, Remus was a great DADA Professor, and your mother was one of the greatest student in hufflepuff. You will be my greatest student.” Draco said, as he ruffles up Teddy’s blue hair.

They spend that afternoon going to the zoo, enjoying their afternoon stroll in the park, eating ice cream and laughing over the things Draco and Harry did during their work. As they got home, Draco puts Teddy to sleep while Harry did the laundry.

“You owe me a shower.” Draco said as he walks into their bedroom.

“Well do you want it now?” Harry asked him as he made their bed.

“Nah I’m too exhausted for it, tomorrow would be better.” Draco said as he did a wandless cleaning spell.

“You seem to enjoy today, baby.” Harry said as he walks over to Draco.

“Yeah i did, Harry wouldn’t it be nice if we had our own little family?” Draco asked.

“What do you mean hunny?” Harry asked him as he held Draco around his waist.

“I mean, could we officially adopt Teddy and make him our son. I’ve been thinking about it for awhile. I would like to come home to my own little family. We could raise him as a Potter-Malfoy.” Draco said as he looks at Harry’s green eyes.

“That’s sounds great love, i could ask Hermione to help with the paperwork.” Harry replies as he kissed Draco’s cheeks.

“Finally our own little family. The Potter-Malfoy Household.” Draco said, as he kisses Harry’s forehead.


End file.
